Message In A Ed
by AmarieC
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER COMPLETE!Eddy's brother dies with Ed and Eddy suffering for months. However,this isn't normal. What is wrong with Ed? What do these dreams mean. What is with the white squares? Why is Ed's window boarded up? You will never guess this ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Message In A Ed"

by AmarieC.

I wrote this a while back, I am sure you will never expect what happens in this story. It is rated T for gore, violence, angst, self inflicted violence, and just a little kissy-kissy.

Chapter One: Many Things

It was not one thing, it was many things that triggered it. Starting with the death of Eddy's older brother. Nothing seemed different that morning, Ed was the first to know, he had gone to the airport for Eddy's parents to pick him up. They were paying him five bucks. Ed had just received his license and he was a little excited and unstable. It would have been easy for him to forget which pedal was the break and which was the gas, especially with his brain capabilities. And that day was when Eddy's parents received the call. They did not even tell Eddy, they just left for the hospital crying. Eddy was sitting in his room on his bed moping, he had grown to hate his brother because he tormented him and forgotten he existed outside the mold of 'baby brother', inferior and unimportant. Edd and Veronica were in the room with him. They sat waiting for Ed's return with the not-so-missed Eddy's brother. Eddy sat wishing he was dead. Hours passed when Ed came into the room, he was fine, except for a few scratches and that look on his face. Eddy's friends knew something was wrong right there but he ignored it.

"Ed, what's the matter?" Edd asked. Ed's face was full of dread, real, serious, dread. Something his friends had never seen.

"I stepped on the wrong one."

Present Day

Eddy sat in his room with the knife. It was not one thing, it was a bunch of things. No more scams, no more wishful thinking, no more fantasies, no more peaceful suburban days. He missed them more than his brother.

At least he thought.

His friends stayed away some days. Others to comfort him, but he drove them away. They knew what he was doing and tried to stop him. But they could not stop him from mutilating, from hating himself.

"OW!" he screamed slicing. Tears fell, mixing with the blood.

Veronica had not looked in the mirror until Edd came in and said something. White squares of perfectly cut paper in her hair. Hundreds of them.

"What did you do to your hair, Veronica?" Edd asked touching it.

"What? Nothing," she looked into her mirror. What she saw was beautiful pieces of white paper, stuck in her hair. Her hair was not snarled for the pieces to stay in her strands, they just stuck. Edd stared at her and picked one out.

He studied it in amazement, "Veronica, this is a perfect square." He was impressed.

"I..." she took one out of her hair, "I don't know how they got here."

"Pardon?" Edd stared at his brunette friend, not quite understanding what she was pleading.

"I didn't do this, I wish I could say I did but, man, they're beautiful." The pieces of paper shimmered in the light.

"That's uhmm, creepy."

Edd and Veronica walked up to Eddy's house and to his door. Veronica knocked on the door.

"Eddy, it's us," Edd said plainly. The boy opened the door and stared at his two friends.

"Hi."

"Hi there Eddy, did we wake you?" Veronica asked following Edd in. Eddy shut the door and yawned.

"No, I'm just tired." He had not slept at all last night, just long enough for a nightmare to creep to the front of his mind.

Edd sat on Eddy's bed, "Eddy, what do you want to do today?" He knew that he most likely was not going to get a legitimate answer. It had been a month since their last scam...

Three weeks after Eddy's brother's death.

"Step right up all you folks and get your very own kingdom of ants!" Eddy yelled. He stunk allot and his hair was bent and that is what made Edd hold his nose. Eddy sat down on the ground and sulked.

"Maybe people are busy mister Eddy," Ed said soberly. Veronica barely noticed Ed's presence most days, she had noticed so many changes in her two friends. Edd suspected that it had to do with Eddy's brother's death.

"Stupid people, they're always busy! They have things to do1 They have a life," Eddy complained in a shout.

"Eddy please don't..." Edd was interrupted by Veronica's regretfully disagreeing look. She shook her head slowly.

"Don't." Eddy scratched his wrists and arms. Edd noticed them but did not say anything, Ed did.

"Eddy where did you get hurt?"

"What are you talking about?" Eddy set his arms on his legs.

"Eddy," Edd grabbed his arm and studied the underside of it, "Eddy what happened?" Eddy stood and stepped back.

"I, I got caught on the fence by Mr. Aerosol's yard, he was chasing me out of it because he saw me borrowing some walnuts from his tree. I ran into his bobbed wire fence, stupid man, does- doesn't he know trees are public property?" Eddy was defensive and delirious. They stared at him worriedly. "What! It's the truth! I can't ever get anything! Nothing! Everyone's so greedy and selfish! Trees are public property, and so are cows!" Eddy screamed. Kevin and Sarah had come over after hearing all the yelling. Of course they had not heard him shouting when he wanted them to come. But now... now he wanted everyone to leave. Sarah looked worried.

"Eddy are you..." Veronica stopped.

He began to sob, "Yes! Is that what you want to hear? I WANT TO KILL MYSELF! And anyone can go ahead and do it, I've already started!" he said showing them his wrists. Multiple slices on each arm, some scabbing, others blue, the cuts had inched up his elbows. He ran off and Kevin laughed.

"The dork's crying!" Sarah looked at Kevin disgusted.

"I don't want to do anything," Eddy said, he really wanted to die.

Edd sighed in disappointment, "Then what are WE going to do Eddy, what are you and Veronica and I going to do. We cannot sit here all the time silently. Eddy, you don't even talk to us anymore. We have to do something, why don't we go get Ed and make up a scam, or go to the creek and relax. It is a hot day. Or why don't we all go to the dump and play 'Robot Bounty Hunters'?" Eddy was silent. Veronica's head hung.

"Eddy, I understand how upset you must be because of your brother. If one of my brothers died, I would... I don't know what I'd do. But this is different, Eddy just because you wished your brother to die, it's not your fault. Eddy, Eddy look at me." Eddy's eyes met hers slowly. His eyes were full of anguish and awkwardness. Veronica barely believed he was even listening to her. "Eddy, it's not your fault, it was an accident," She sighed and walked out the door.

Edd frowned, "Eddy stop this! You're brother might be dead, but you are not! Stop this never ending sulk, you are hurting us. Ed is so scarce and now you're trying to get rid of us! That's what you're doing Eddy. I know you Eddy, and you don't want to do that." Edd went to the door, "Well, I used to know you." He walked outside.

Eddy got up, "Double D! Wait!" Edd turned around and looked at his friend. "I'll go," he said, "Where ever, what ever you guys want to do." Edd smiled and hugged his friend.

"Double D, Double D that's to close!"

end of chapter one. Please review. I'll update soon.


	2. Your Victim's Dreams

Message in an Ed

by AmarieC

I am sorry I haven't updated lately, the sight wouldn't let me log in for a while now but it's fixed, thanks to my ma, and so now I am updated. Sorry.

Chapter Two:Your Victim's Dreams

Ed's laugh was heard in the background. Edd sat in a tree overlooking the creek. He studied an insect that was inching his was up the tree with his magnifiying glass. Veronica dangled her feet in the creek; Eddy sat next to her with his shoes soaking in the clear water.

"Eddy, you should take off your shoes."

"I know," Eddy took off his wet sneakers and socks and layed them aside slowly.

Ed popped out of a branch of leaves, "Hi Double D! I'm climbing like a squirrel, but they are not impressed!" Edd felt awkward, Ed was talking almost like himself now. Ed looked down at Eddy and lost his smile.

"What is amiss Ed?" Edd asked. Ed did not answer as if he had not heard. "Ed?" Edd inquired further.

"Dance with me!" Ed turned on a small radio he had preset to bluegrass.

"Oh no Ed, I couldn't," he pulled him out of the tree with him anyway and danced around. He grabbed Edd as tried to get away. Veronica stared at Eddy thoughtfully, then began to take off a ribbon that was tied on her left wrist. Eddy watched it came off to reveal a straight, thin scratch on her wrist. It was not deep but scabbing. Eddy glared at her for an answer.

"I tried to do it. But I couldn't. I always thought I hated myself, but I realized that I didn't hate myself this much. You must be mad at yourself to do this everyday." Eddy looked at her sadly and folded his arms. He was wearing a jacket so she could not see them anyway, but he felt that if he hid them more, they would go away. He was so ashamed of himself right then. "Please Eddy, promise me you'll stop," she pleaded trying to get his attention by putting her face in his. He tried to look away making her almost cry. Painfully, his eyes met hers, filling him with guilt and pain.

"Swing your partner round and round!" Ed said badly. He sent Edd over and under and over his head.

"AHHH!" Edd screamed as Ed threw him, slipped, and he fell in the creek.

"Sorry Double D."

Eddy sat in his room. Once again with the knife in his sweaty hand. He would not have cried except for the fact he was not just hurting himself, but his friends also. He put the knife to his pale flesh and sliced. He looked at the ceiling and put the knife down. Looking down he saw, he wasn't bleeding. He frowned and picked up the knife. Still nothing, it did not even hurt anymore.

Veronica sat on Edd's bed. He smiled at her and sat on his desk chair. He saw distress in her eyes, but reacted to it as if it was nothing new. They all had been under this odd, unaccountable stress lately. Something was still wrong; however, they couldn't name it no matter how much they tried and fought for it in their heads and hearts. But this distress she had was different now, it felt like the answer to their present mystery. In some way or another, it did.

"Mmm, I had a dream last night. It had alot to do with Eddy, and... Ed."

Edd saw the answer on her face, "What?"

"Ed opened Eddy's bedroom door and out came a flood of blood. It covered Ed, but not us." She looked down at her knees.

Edd sat in thought, "I feel uncomfortable, that's very gory Veronica."

"I know."

"It might mean that Ed was somehow affected by Eddy's brother's death in a way we were not."

"What's that?" she thought he was right.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed, "I don't know." Swallowing hard, he looked away from her. Ed had been affected by the accident in a way no one else had, not even Eddy. He was quiet, and for a reason. But Edd had no idea what it was. He glanced back to Veronica. He noticed white squares in her hair once again. "Do you recall the white paper in your hair?"

"Yes, why?" She touched her hair and took out a small, white peice of paper. "How long has this been stuck in my hair?" she said combing the paper out of her long burnette tresses.

"Now, I turned my head for only one minute then turned back and your hair... was like this."

"That's impossible."

Eddy stared at his wrist and thought hard. He thought of Ed and left his room. Up the street to his house he went and around back to the basement window. Intsead of finding a window badly in need of a washing, he found three boards nailed to the siding.

"Huh?" he pushed against the boards and became frustrated. Standing, he went back out front. The doorbell rang and Sarah opened it immediately. She saw Eddy there hiding his wrists with his jacket.

"Hi Eddy," she said. Lately she had not treated him like crap. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him, maybe it was because Ed scared her when he crashed. Or maybe it was because she was maturing. Whatever the reason, Eddy found it to be unnatural. He actually was attracted to her now.

"Can I come in? I'm here to see Ed," Eddy said feeling he had a need to explain himself.

"Yeah," she answered stepping aside so he could come in. She went back to the living room and he went downstairs. Ed's door was shut tight. Peering in, the room was empty to Eddy's eyes.

"Ed?"

Ed came from behind the door, deaf as a board.

"Hi Ed, why is your window boarded up?"

"Eddy?" Sarah came into the room and stared at him bewildered.

"What?" Eddy asked turning to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"I'm here to see Ed." Sarah frowned then looked as if she was going to cry.

"What are you doing Eddy? Are you alright?" she asked upset.

"Yeah, I just want to talk to Ed. I haven't seen him alot." Eddy said, he was mad at her for asking such a stupid question.

"Eddy, I know, I know," Sarah was in tears now. He had never seen her like this, ever, and now it had gone on to long.

"Sarah! You don't know me!" Eddy screamed at her which sent her to the floor in a spell of tears, ignoring him. He glared at her, just standing there stupified. Why was Ed so quiet? Stooping down, the boy was completely stunned with himself now. He put a hand on Sarah's that clenched her knees. Between her curled fingers, he could see an edge of a piece of paper. Eddy moved his hand to her shoulder then held her as she kept sobbing. His mind raced, he did not know why she was crying and it felt crazy hugging her. But he felt they shared a common pain.

"Where am I?" Edd asked a dark figure that stood if front of him.

"Here," the figure answered in stillness and artificiality. This particular figure seemed to hover four yards from him. No eyes could be seen on this figure but Edd felt he was being stared at. Hands came from under a dark cloth. The creature towered over him a few inches. He could have been dreaming, but this creature that he did not recognize pinched his shoulder to prove itself real. "Where's here?" he asked. The figure answered by putting a warm feeling in his heart. The figure smiled truthfully and shyly as this warm sensation moved and dashed from his heart throughout every limb of his body and back. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Double D," Veronica called from the door. Edd opened his eyes, got out of his bed quickly and went over to his door. He opened it to find Veronica waiting with curious eyes, "What were you doing in here? I have been calling you for five minutes."

"Veronica, I saw you." Edd tried to explain.

"I know you ARE, Double D," Veronica said sitting down on his bed casually.

"No, I meant, I saw you, while I think, I was dreaming," he sat next to her feet.

"What did you see?"

"A creature, black and calm, it knew everything about me, but, I don't think I knew it. It reminded me of you."

Veronica swallowed hard with intrigue, "What were your surroundings?"

"I don't know," he took a moment to recall anything, "wait, white snowflakes, in a quiet, peaceful place." Edd answered closing his eyes to imagine it this fresh dream.

"Look closer," she put her hands on his shoulder and neck in an affectionate, but rather prying way.

"They aren't snowflakes, but white peices of paper, squares," Edd answered again. He opened his eyes and glared at Veronica with her staring back, "Squares like the paper in your hair before."

Eddy lay in his backyard. The stars twinkled weakly in the night sky, they did not laugh at him in his condition. Wind swept through the trees and nipped at his fingertips. Several things poked at his mind. What on earth was bothering Sarah? He had not gotten the nerve to ask her what was wrong. Another thing was how he had not bled, even after cutting his wrist into a canyon. It was creeping him out. He picked up his arm and looked at it. He moved his fingers around to see if his hand was still fuctional. He sighed inside and thought then of the other problems that persisted in his tired mind. He needed to listen to his friends, he was hurting them. Eddy wanted to stop cutting but it was his new comfort zone, he could not stop. He remembered Veronica's ribbon, she had tried to cut herself. He shuttered thinking of it. This friend of his was willing to share his pain but he just shut her out. He shut them all out. Ed was on his mind, he could hardly remember the last time he felt his presence. Ed had changed so much since the accident, he missed the old Ed, wishing he knew what was so different about him. He did not know. And it did not seem that Edd knew either. It distracted Eddy from the stars. He realized his distractment from everything. He could not remember wanting attention more than respect, nor could he remember the last time he thristed for money, a jawbreaker, or Marie.

Ten days after Eddy's brother's death.

"Eddy, baby?" he heard her voice and the door to his bedroom slide shut. He just stared at his wall noticing her shadow moving against it. No lights, but his oldest

Barry White record playing. He felt the side of his bed sag as Marie sat on it, she put a hand upon his arm. "How long have you been laying here?" Marie asked, "Eddy you can't lay here by yourself in the dark all day." He sat there coldly. Marie layed down and skooted next to him. His body shivered as she put her arms around him and embraced his body. Eddy was still, he knew he was happy to be held. Or was he? She was breathing hard suddenly, he could feel that, what he could not feel was her tears as she began to cry. He heard it in her voice, "Eddy, say something." No blinking, just numb staring. "Eddy please, it would be better if you talked to me, wouldn't it?" Marie asked. "No," Eddy wanted to answer, he just lay still, lips closed. She kissed his neck, one of her tears falling on him. He felt it and knew now. Knew she was missing him. "I missed you too," he meant to say as he turned around and kissed her. She kissed him back, Eddy pulled her waist towards him. He felt her grasp on his hands as she pulled them from her own body and kissed those wounds. As her hands touched them, he remembered what he had done.

"OW!" he exclaimed even though he tried to contain the pain inside of him.

"What?" she asked.

He froze, "Nothing," he kissed her to keep her from asking more questions. She got off him and off the bed. The next thing he saw was the blinding light from his ceiling. Marie walked over to Eddy's bed, his arms were folded.

"Eddy what's wrong with your wrists?" Marie asked uncomfortable with her tears falling like that.

"Nothing, Marie!" Eddy got defensive.

"Eddy, I know something's wrong, don't yell at me!"

"I didn't go away!" Eddy said stabbing the air with a pointed finger at the door.

"Eddy no! I didn't come here and try to be understanding and a comfort, just to be kicked out!" Marie said grabbing him, "Eddy you can't keep things from me, I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

"No!" Eddy yelled, "Marie I don't... hmmm..." She kissed him persuasively as she took his wrists. Then she let go of him and looked at his forearms.

"Oh baby," Marie cooed, "Why don't you have a bandage on these?" Eddy's eyes shot wide open, he swallowed hard. She stared into his eyes, fear, self hatred, pain filled them. He felt her squeeze his hands tight, Eddy, you didn't do this yourself did you?" He did not answer. Marie backed away dropping his hands, "Why would you hurt yourself?"

"Marie it's- all I did was cut myself!"

"How many times?"

"Four," Eddy said shortly, turning away.

"Why?" she inquired, tears filled her eyes and spilled to the floor, "Why?"

He was hurting his friends, and her. He still did not care about himself, Eddy hated himself more than any person or thing. But did he know why? No. Or maybe he did. He stood and walked away.

The room quiet, the door closed, Veronica was sitting up in her bed, leaning against Edd. They had been up talking late into the night when they fell asleep on each other. Veronica frowned and turned her head restlessly. She moaned and muttered something in her sleep. Pictures playing across her mind, a dream.

"Why couldn't we tell?" she asked. Dark pools of a vague substance law in puddles in Eddy's lawn. His bedroom door was open, blood on layered it completely. The sky was dark, the house, dark: everything was dark. Something had happened. Something was horribly wrong. Ed stood in front of his three friends, covered in blood, this blood was bright, almost glowing. He stared at his friends with the kindest, softest look. They were motionless, deaf, and stuck there.

Opening his mouth, out came the sound of hundreds of his own voice almost whispering this one word, "Goodbye." This sound hurt their ears, making them clench there teeth together and covering their ears with their palms in desperation. But this sound just became louder in a strange echo. Suddenly, Ed collapsed quickly and violently in the dark blood pools and disappeared into the liquid. The sky around them turned bright, with a brilliance of nothing imaginable.

"What happened?" she turned to Eddy and Edd.

"I don't know," Edd answered her in a stammer of terror. Eddy was completely silent. Their heads creaked in an uncontrolable turn to the road they were now in. There, up the street, was an object coming. It jerked every movement as if it had to fight to move. It came closer and closer without them recognizing it. Yards away Veronica noticed it's familiar appearance, Ed, it was Ed. His body was rotting, decomposing, maggots covered wounds in his flesh. Bruises, scratches, and dried blood were apparent on his skin, blood dark and dry as dirt blemished his clothes. A large open cut spread across his wide forehead.

She screamed and woke up. Edd shot up and looked around, then at her.

"Veronica, what's wrong? Calm down," Edd held her shoulders as she shook all over and panted in a battle for air. She stared at him, trying to think.

Finally she attempted to express her dread, "Double D, it was a nightmare!"

He hugged her gently, "Yes, just a nightmare Veronica," he uttered.

"Ed was dead!" Veronica sobbed. "It was just like real life. Double D, I asked how we didn't know Ed was dead. What if Ed really is dead?"

"Veronica think rationally please!" Edd held her tighter. She sat wide eyed in his arms. When her heavy breathing stopped he moved back from her body but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"In the dream we didn't know, so what if we don't know?" Veronica asked feeling his head on her shoulder, his body supporting her, and his arms wrapped around her back.

"Ed isn't dead, he's alive, we've seen him." Veronica held him for comfort and, without her knowing it, safety. Moments passed in the eerily dark and quiet room. Edd was feeling scared himself, but he would not dare to let her know it.

"Double D, do you believe in ghosts?"

THE END

What do you think is happening? What was that creature in Edd's dream? Why can't Eddy bleed anymore? Why is Ed acting so weird? What's wrong with Sarah? Why's Ed's bedroom window boarded up? I'll update soon, but for now leave you in these burning questions. Ha. Sorry. Please review.


	3. The Reality

Message in a Ed

by AmarieC

I'm sorry for the time it has taken me to update. The computer the internet is on was acting like it had a virus so my ma took it to get fixed. I suggested that we send it a get well soon card, but she didn't like that idea. So I finally got to the chapter, obviously, so well, please read and review. And my next update should be much sooner than this one.

Chapter Three

"The Reality"

Eddy woke up in bed and rolled over reluctant to get up. "Why?" he asked himself, to him there was no reason enough, except... "Ed, Double D, Veronica, and Marie," Eddy pulled the covers over his head and tried hard to get back to sleep. He drifted off with ease. He woke up once again, this time with a itchy feeling in his knife wounds, the two newest ones. He named them 'Agony' and 'Selfishness'. But one slit was in his heart, it was 'Please stop caring'. Something they couldn't do. Then he got up, quickly got dressed and went over to Ed's house. He rang the door bell figuring Ed's window was still boarded up. He still wondered why it was so. Patiently waiting for six minutes which took forever, Sarah finally came to the door.

"Hi Eddy," she said looking at him, a depressing look in her eyes, "What, what do you want?"

"Can I see Ed?" Eddy asked. She stared at him offensively, the swiftly slammed the door in his face. It was quiet as Eddy stood there puzzled. He stood still, not a muscle outside his heavy eyelids moved. Why on earth is Sarah being so stupid? What? What did he do to her to make her slam the door in his face? Of course, he couldn't forget they were enemies but, she didn't slam the door on him yesterday! Huh, Eddy was really confused. "Stupid Sarah," he mumbled. He suddenly heard a voice coming from up the street. Turning he saw Veronica with Edd. He looked stressed, Veronica less than her usually eccentric self. They came up to him and he moaned a, "Hi."

"Hi Eddy," Edd said. Veronica nodded staying in his eyes to explain her attitude. "Why are you standing out here Eddy?"

"Ring the doorbell and you'll see," Eddy said.

"Is Ed's window still boarded?" Veronica asked with a tired voice, Eddy noticed that Edd seemed tired too.

"I guess, why are you here?"

"Because, not that we need a reason to see our friend, Veronica wants to see Ed," Edd answered.

"So why are you here?"

"It was my idea to prove Ed's alive," Edd was hesitant in explaining, "She had a horrible dream last night which woke her up screaming in my ear. Ed was dead in her dream, she believes it's real." Veronica almost starting crying.

"You were with her?" Eddy asked estranged.

"Yes he was," Veronica answered awkwardly.

"He was sleeping with you?!"

"Eddy it's not like that, we didn't... yeah, we didn't... you know..." Edd's face turned red.

"Not hard to believe," Eddy mumbled ringing the doorbell. He walked away, his two friends looked at him curiously then at the door where Sarah stood.

"What?" she asked, she was crying.

"It's about Ed..." Edd said. The young girl suddenly stepped forward and grasped Edd in her arms. Edd's eyes played stunned as he kept his arms from his side. Sarah continued to cry as she held onto Edd, he looked at Veronica who's eyes were cross at the time with her hands on her hips. Eddy turned around hearing no talking and rolled his eyes.

_"She's crying again?"_

"Sarah what's the matter?" Edd asked pulling her arms from him. She let go of him and stood in front of the three.

"You miss him don't you?" Sarah rubbed her eyes.

"Ed?" Edd said, "Are you speaking of Ed?"

"Heah, 'ya little brat why did you shut the door in my face, what's wrong with you?" Eddy yelled angrily. Veronica and Edd were confused for a moment. Sarah looked at the ground then up at Eddy madly. It made him run off like a coward. Veronica frowned at Sarah, but then began to wonder why she was crying. Eddy slowed down then looked behind him, Sarah wasn't chasing him preparing for a brutal beating? She was still over by Edd and Veronica. He turned around and walked back towards Ed's house. He could barely hear what they were saying.

"What's the matter?" Veronica asked crossing her arms. Edd glanced at her then looked again at Sarah, she looked at the two.

"Eddy is so mean! Why is he saying stuff like this? Don't I have enough pain?" Sarah asked pushing back tears.

"I'm sorry Sarah, what is the matter?" Edd asked.

"Ed, don't you remember?" Sarah stood crying her eyes out, "You can't forget Ed, he was your best friend!" Veronica's lips trembled uncontrollably and her eyes began to tear up with the thought of Ed dying.

"Was?" she asked anxiously. Sarah nodded dumbly.

"What are you speaking of Sarah, Ed is not gone." Edd persuaded. Eddy stepped back looking at them.

_"Oh no, what's happening?"_

"You don't know?" Sarah shook her head slowly as she stared at them.

"Shut up Sarah! Ed's here!" Eddy ran around the house to Ed's basement window.

"It's boarded up Eddy!" Sarah called following Edd and Veronica to the back. There Eddy wasn't but the boards in the basement windows were broken.

"Sarah why is the window boarded?" Edd asked.

"Because my parents were so upset and..." Sarah answered then the heard Eddy yell, "Where's Ed?!?!!" They climbed down into the basement where Eddy was running around looking into the basement and the laundry room.

"Where is he Sarah?" Edd asked.

"I told you!!" Sarah answered frustratedly. Eddy stood in front of Sarah.

"Is he at the park? The dump? Where is he?!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood in an unfamiliar foliaged lot with tombstones surrounding them. Edd looked around nervously, _"Why are we in a cemetery?" _ Sarah led them through the graveyard speechless as if she knew the place well. The three friends followed her looking around worried about the possibilities for an answer in their heads for the reason why Sarah had led them there, they hoped more than anything that they were wrong. Sarah stopped at a red stone grave and when they read the engraving they knew they were right. Edd fell to his knees, Eddy was in mad confusion, and Veronica looked around, she touched the engravings to see if they were real.

"What's this? This isn't Ed's grave, Ed isn't dead you

pip speak! Tell me where Ed really is!" Eddy yelled. Sarah had turned her back to them upset, she turned towards Eddy and frowned at him distraught and miserable.

"I told you Eddy, please, please accept it! I wish I could tell you he was alive but I can't 'cause he isn't!" Sarah yelled crying. Eddy let it soak in now, Ed's goofy face came to his mind and he began to cry.

"No Sarah! We would have known!" Edd said.

"When did he die?" Veronica asked crying though she hid it.

"June thirteenth," Sarah said pointing at the grave's engraving. Eddy remembered that that was the day Ed went to pick Eddy's brother up from the airport, the day of the crash, the day his brother died.

"Sarah, did Ed die with Eddy's brother?" Edd asked between gasps for air.

"Yes, he must have mistaken the brake for the gas pedal in the car as he sat at an intersection. A car pulled out in front of them followed by another and... and..." Sarah couldn't finish, she just stared at the grave, "And everyone in the car died."

"Stop lying Sarah, I saw Ed after July! We had a scam and you were there, the kingdom of ants scam remember you twit?! Ed was there!!" Eddy was going crazy.

"I was there, and I saw you and Double D and Veronica, but I didn't see Ed, 'cause Ed is DEAD Eddy! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!!!" Sarah fell on her face crying aloud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures walked down the street from Eddy's house where they had left him asleep in bed. The sun was setting and the neighborhood was quiet and still. Edd looked at Veronica who's hair was covering her eyes and sticking to her wet face.

"Veronica?" he inquired gently.

He put an arm around her as she cleared her throat, "Double D, how can Ed be dead?"

"Yes, I don't know how, I don't understand," he said crying, he put his arms around her and she hugged him.

"He can't be! He came to see us after the accident, we made scams with him, we talked to him, he was at the creek with us!"

"I know," Edd whispered holding her tightly, "I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy sat laying in his room almost lifelessly. He thought about Ed and the events that had been taken place lately.

_"How can Ed be dead? It's impossible!" _ he thought. He remembered then Ed's behavior, how half the time he forgot Ed was even with him. This was very strange. Eddy got out of bed and went into his closet, he took out of a box. Digging in it he took out assorted items to find a photo album. He opened it knowing that he would not find what he was looking for. He couldn't find it. At the near end of the book, he looked for a photo that had been taken two months ago. It was a picture of Ed and Edd once again trying to experiment with the laws of gravity. A marble was in Edd's hand and a bowling ball in Ed's. He wasn't supposed to be in that picture. He was not there. Eddy threw the photo album away from him in one terrified shiver. He looked around the room, "ED! Where are you! I know you're here somewhere, get out here!" It was silent. Eddy looked around once more. Cautiously, he picked up the photo album. He flipped though page after painful page to find that place again. Reaching it, he dropped the album and ran out his bedroom door and down the street. There he saw Edd and Veronica crying on each other. "Double D! Veronica!" Eddy ran towards them. "Guys!" Eddy finally reached them, panting and deranged.

"Yes Eddy?" Veronica asked, she let go of Edd.

"I had my photos out, Ed's picture, he was in it one minute, and then he was gone! It was like he had never been there!" Eddy shouted, breaking the silence of the neighborhood scared to death.

"Eddy please calm down, perhaps you were just hallucinating."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, here's the picture!" Eddy pointing at the picture that haunted him in his photo album. Edd held it as they studied it. He was in the picture, trying to hold up a bowling ball in one hand, and a marble in the other. "Now, you tell me Veronica, that when you took that picture there was just Double D in it!" Eddy said going across the room, not wanting to be near the album. Veronica stared at the picture trying to remember, and when she did she dropped the photo album.

"Ed was there!" Veronica said, "Ed was there, where did he go, that was the only picture I took that day so where is he?!" She glared at Eddy.

"Ed was standing right next to me holding that bowling ball, Eddy, Veronica, something is amiss here!" Edd gasped, shaking.

"Yes there is something 'amiss here' Double D! Sarah says Ed is dead and we saw him alive!" Eddy complained sarcastically as his eyes stayed wet.

"Ed please come back, I know you can, come back and tell us what is going on," Veronica thought, whispering.

"Veronica, I'm sorry, I didn't... I couldn't... this isn't supposed to happen! A REM cycle does not predict the future! Perhaps memories of the past, but not the future! How could you have had a dream where Ed was dead and you weren't even aware of it!" Edd tried to reason. He didn't know what he was apologizing for anymore.

"It isn't predicting the future. It was revealing the present, Ed died before I had that dream."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd walked through the dim hallway to Veronica's room. He pushed the door open and came in with a glass of milk. He set it down on a desk and sat down on the bed where she lay limply. Her back was turned to him crying. Edd put her hand on her waist and she turned around.

"Do you think we will be okay?" Veronica asked with her voice mangled.

"I'm not sure," Edd said leaning over and kissing her head. He then sat back up, "I miss him already. Veronica looked at his eyes through her blurry vision.

"He didn't deserve to die."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica walked up to Ed's house and knocked on the front door. No answer came and she rang the door bell. Again and again, but there was still no answer. For some reason why, she didn't assume Sarah had gone out for something and for an even stranger reason, she didn't feel rude for coming in the house.

"Sarah?" Veronica inquired looking around the darkened house. "Sarah, are you here?" she looked around with assuredly. With an average of after each passing thirty seconds Veronica called out for Sarah again. Seven minutes had passed when she saw her standing against the door. "Hi Sarah," Veronica jumped noticing her there. An eerie feeling came to Veronica.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked shyly and unnaturally.

"To know why you didn't tell us Ed, was, dead... sooner," Veronica had trouble admitting it. Sarah stood there as if she didn't even know.

"I did as soon as I could after I found out you didn't know, I had to let you know, since Eddy wouldn't tell you."

"What!?" Veronica went into shock, "Eddy knew?!"

"Yes, I thought you would have figured this out by now," Sarah seemed to be speaking of something else.

The older girl asked with frightened and curious eyes, "What do you mean?" Sarah sighed, then smiled that she got to break the news to the girl who stole her crush when she was alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy walked down the street to Veronica's house in the dark. The moon wouldn't shine tonight, rain poured down upon everything around. As Eddy reached the house that sat back from the road, the rain soaked Eddy's clothes and shoes. Eddy mumbled with many words that couldn't be understood by anyone but him. He went up to the front door to find it locked. He walked around the house with the sharp of object with a wooden handle in his hands. The object was rusty metal, an old garden rake. He trudged through the forming mud as he came around the house to the back door. The rain soaked his shirt through as it came down hard. He opened the door finding it unlocked and went inside. Eddy left the door open as he walked through the kitchen then the living room to the stairs. The hallway was just as dark as before as he tracked mud down the hallway to the farthest door on the right. He held his garden rake tightly as he opened the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica swallowed hard, "Sarah, you aren't dead." She stepped back slowly.

"Yes I am, " Sarah tried to persuade, "Don't you remember that day? Everyone in that car died." Veronica went back to that day in her mind, trying to remember where Sarah had been. She came across her, pouting at her parents, them telling her to go, to go where? With Ed, because they didn't want her in the house alone when they went out for groceries. Veronica remembered June thirteenth, her eyes them became wide and she pinched herself over and over again.

"How could I forgotten that you had gone with Ed to pick up Eddy's stupid brother!" Sarah nodded regretfully. Veronica cried in realization, she did like the most times bratty girl. "You're really dead?" she asked softly.

"Uh huh, that's what I said right?" Veronica walked over to Sarah and reached out her hand. Sarah held out hers and Veronica touched it.

"Shouldn't my hand go through yours?" she asked when she felt a solid hand and soft skin, veins blotched it.

"No," Sarah answered, "I'm here for a reason. Go over and take a look in that mirror." Veronica turned around to look, then back to Sarah.

"What mirror?"

"Look again," Sarah pointed, as if a definite object. Veronica hesitantly looked back and suddenly her eyes found a mirror.

"Where did that come from?!!"

"Nowhere, it isn't really there."

"Oh." Veronica studied it until she heard Sarah's explanation, giving it up as unneeded information.

"Go look in it," Sarah persisted. She walked in front of the mirror. Sarah braced herself as Veronica screamed and began crying harder. She was truly afraid as she beheld at herself. Bloody streaks ran across her face, her clothes were ripped with blood stains. Rust was on her right arm, four long stab wounds in the back of her head as she could feel with her hands. Her legwarmers ripped in many areas.

Veronica glared back at Sarah, "What HAPPENED TO ME!?!"

"That's why I am still here, you and Double D were just attacked by Eddy with a garden tool..."

"Double D?" Veronica imagined Edd in her state, "Are we dead?"

"You are half dead, Double D is awake pretending to be dead as Eddy is destroying your house. I need to help you, if Eddy finds that Double D's still alive he might kill him and who knows what else. You need to wake up Veronica or you will die of the attack. So please..."

"Why did Eddy do this?" Veronica asked crying hard.

"Because he tried to make you admit to a conspiracy, he doesn't believe Ed is dead, I think Eddy has gone crazy but you be the judge. Just get away from him! Wake up and escape!" Veronica closed her eyes and heard one final time Sarah yell demanding her to wake up.

THE END

The last chapter is called "A White Paper", you won't expect this ending! Review please. I would like to know if you are reading out there.


	4. A White Paper

Message in an Ed

by AmarieC

Thanks for reviews, this is the end here. I hope you enjoy it, it might get weird, but expect it from me. I tell weird stuff.

Chapter Four

"A White Paper"

Edd moaned as he looked around. He stood on his knees next to Veronica's bed. His hands were bloody, stab wounds and bruises on his arms, legs, chest, and abdomen. He watched the door hearing Eddy screaming and large objects slamming against the hard, wooden floor. His wounds stinged him allover, demanding him of assistance. Edd's hands shook uncontrollably, he looked towards the bed where Veronica was in a scene of massacre like himself. Tears washed blood from his cheeks as gravity let them fall.

He whimpered, "Veronica, wake up please." He hoped she was alive putting a hand on her stained, sticky neck looking for a pulse. _"She's alive!" _He almost ached a smile as he cried. He tried hard to shake her since he was weak. She came around quickly. Seeing him, she began crying.

"Double D!"

"Shh," he hushed her, trying to stand. A sharp pain that he hadn't realized before went through his side.

"Please, get out of here, we need to get out of here," she pleaded, trying to move around sorely. She almost fell on a half cut leg and Edd grabbed her to keep her from falling.

They slowly made it to the hallway and the stairs. "Be careful," Veronica tried to hold him up now.

"NO!" they heard Eddy yell in utter madness, among large crashes coming from the dining room. Edd and Veronica saw the front door and hurried down the staircase in hopes of reaching it. They wondered what was going on. What was all the noise? Veronica put a hand on the door knob and they couldn't wish for the door to be quiet enough as they opened it. It creaked as loudly as it could as they did this, seemingly being too loud, even to block out the sounds of the frenzy in the kitchen. They had their backs turned to the kitchen door, concentrating on the so small a task of just opening the freakin' door. "Where are you traitors going?" They turned their heads, then their whole bodies around with their worst nightmare come true. There Eddy stood by the kitchen door, holding a butchering knife in his hand, blood layered on his face. Obviously he had hurt his arms trashing the house in his rage, but the blood on his face, that was theirs. The living room was trashed, the window broken, the couch ripped up and stabbed with the garden rake, and an entire shelf had been thrown onto the floor, shattering its contents.

"I...am...going... to... give ... you ... guys... one... more chance, to tell me... the truth," Eddy's unstable and shaking voice asked, his hands trembled with the knife. "Where is... Ed?" Edd looked at Veronica as if he couldn't do anything or say anything. What could he tell crazy Eddy that he would believe or accept?

"Eddy, we aren't doing anything, Ed is dead and he's never coming back, please calm down and think this over, I love Ed as much as you do. And it was hard to believe he was dead. But you have to believe it." Veronica said stepping back. Edd followed her cautiously and stared at Eddy in disbelief that his best friend would ever hurt them. And he wouldn't stand for anyone hurting them.

"Eddy put that knife down, please. You don't want to hurt us, we are your friends and would never want to hurt you. Please put the knife down." Edd tried to persuade Eddy, "I know this is hard but... you're making it harder." Listening to the two's pleas of love, desperation, and fear for their lives, Eddy just stood still. Then he left the room. They were confused at the sight of the empty space where he had been standing. Then Eddy came back with a bottle of gasoline in the right hand and the knife in the other. He poured the gasoline on the shredded couch and drapes. They watched limply as Eddy took a lighter from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Veronica asked, shaking more than ever before.

"What does that matter?" he answered carelessly for a second, then he became mad when he remembered his dilemma, "I stopped bleeding when I cut!!! And it's your fault!"

"What do you mean you can't bleed?" Edd was startled.

"I just can't, genius!" he was bitter, "So I started beating my hands with anything I could find, but I couldn't bruise! But then I realized that it wasn't going to stop you from keeping Ed from me. I don't know how you are doing this, but I'm going to stop you."

"How is this my fault?" Veronica yelled angrily at him.

"You didn't want me to, so my body stopped the flow," Eddy yelled back at her with a dirty glare in his eyes.

"Eddy?" she said, all of a sudden white squares of perfectly cut paper were now in her hair. Edd stared at her estranged.

"WHAT!?!" Eddy yelled as he tried to flick the lighter on. It wouldn't ignite.

She took her time, she was now calm, and even, even almost happy, "You're bleeding." He stopped his frantic actions and looked at them. Edd was crying, hoping with all his heart that they would be alright. Eddy put his hand on the arm that hurt the most. He looked at his palm to find blood in his fingerprints, making him shake, his lips trembling. His mind calmed down as he realized what he was doing. He noticed the knife and lighter in his hands with deep consideration. Then he looked at his beaten friends.

"This is pain?" he asked. Edd nodded and walked forward to his wounded friend. Suddenly a flame lit on the lighter and Edd stopped. Eddy looked at it, "You let your guard down Double D, you were keeping this thing from lighting, just like Veronica was keeping me from bleeding. Because she cared for me, I couldn't bleed. She stopped just now, since I beat her, allowing me to bleed. You were afraid of me Double D, so this lighter could not flame. But you thought I was just rethinking my plans, so you weren't afraid. Then it lit." Eddy looked at the lighter. He stared at his wrists, as blood began to seep through the slits. Edd stepped back as he put the lighter to the couch.

"Hurry," Veronica went to the door. Eddy set the couch on fire and the flames quickly grew and spread all over the furniture piece. The house was soon on fire and became a death trap. "Eddy get out of the house!" She screamed from outside the doorway, she went back in to get him. Edd grabbed her hand and with all his might, restrained her outside. She stopped fighting him. They watched as three snowflakes fell in front of them. Turning around, they saw countless pieces falling from the dark skies. They looked back to their butcher, it was snowing in the house as well. A flake fell on Edd's shoulder and he picked it up. It wasn't a snowflake at all, but a white piece of paper. As the house burned, they limped away regretfully in an escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in the hospital. Veronica was on a separate bed being stitched up by a nurse.

Another walked over to his bed and asked sweetly, "Hello there, are you feeling better?"

"Much, where's Eddy?" he asked, then remembering that she didn't know who Eddy was, "Can I speak to the police?"

"Oh, they left. But your parents and the girl's parents are outside the door," she said softly. He looked at his possibly only surviving friend again. Then got up. "No, you shouldn't stand on your legs, dear." The nurse pointed to them so he sat back down.

"Double D," he heard a familiar voice. He looked to Veronica, she had her back turned to him. "Eddy's dead," he heard her cry.

"What?!" He almost shouted, then again, it wasn't a surprise. His eyes teared up in a blur; his best friend was gone. Or should he have cared? He had tried to kill him. So he was his enemy, right? The two nurses left the room and it was completely silent from the inside, beside a ticking clock. Edd looked around, then at Veronica, daringly at her battered figure. Her face was still turned from his view, he could faintly hear the sound of her gasping for air over her tears. Standing slowly, he made his way to her and put a hand on her round shoulder. Then he wrapped his arms around her. She tried to suck up her tears so that he wouldn't see them. "Veronica, it's okay to cry, please." He pleaded as his head was rested on her shoulder with his own tears dripping down her skin. He was still, holding her with his chest against her back. His eyes were blurry but he noticed a piece of paper in his hand, it was from outside when the white squares had fallen like a graceful snow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An awkward young woman crept slowly down the hallway to a door with a sign, 'Eddward's room'. She opened the door and as silently as her not-so-graceful self would allow, she made it over to his bed. For a second she admired his sweet slumbering body that was tucked neatly under blankets and gave off a serene smile. But after that moment she bent over him, resting a hand on his bed to support herself. She stared at his lips, preparing herself for something she couldn't bring herself to admit she wanted to do. Of course, she knew he wouldn't know she had done it, since he was sleeping. Oh, why not? So she kissed his lips gently, as not to wake him. She noticed that his face showed an expression of distress and sadness. Studying this look on him, she sighed and shook him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd heard footsteps descending to his staircase and got out of bed. He looked around his room then got dressed thinking about his dream. Walking downstairs he saw Veronica in his kitchen sitting at his table. She glanced at him, smiling.

"Hi."

"Hello Veronica," he walked over to his cupboard and took down two bowls.

"I already ate," she told him, he put one back and retrieved a spoon. She messed with her hair waiting as he ate breakfast.

"Are you excited about meeting Eddy's brother?" He asked between small bites.

"Eh," she answered which didn't mean yes or no, but he dropped it after that. "He's popular, as it has seemed, but he enrages Eddy now. I don't understand, he used to love him. Eddy just has been so angry at him lately."

"He has constantly given him mail, picking on him for being his little brother," Edd said.

"It doesn't really make me want to meet him." She laughed silently as he continued to eat. When he finished they left the house. As they walked down the road to Eddy's residence, her curiosity got the best of her. "Were you dreaming when I woke you up?" He glared at her, then turned his head with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Yes, it was a terrible dream," he mumbled in depression.

"What was it about?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy stood in front of his mirror mopingly. Ed had been called on by his dad moments before. He waited for the sounds of his lump back in the room as he looked at the door of his bedroom through the mirror. Ed barged in happily as if he had excellent news.

"Eddy! You're mommy and daddy want me to pick up your big brother from the airport because they have 'things to do'!" Ed said running over to his friend. "And they gave me this!" Eddy looked at the Lincoln in his hands.

"Come to papa my darling!" He yelled going after it.

"No Eddy!" Ed ran away to protect the precious currency. Ed ran to the door as he pursued close behind. He looked around quick as Eddy came up and opened the door, running right into Edd. Both on the ground, the chase ended.

"Hello Ed," his victim greeted.

He got off him and laughed, "Hello Double D, hi Veronica!"

"Hello," she said, following them back into the room, "Hi Eddy."

"Hi," Eddy went back to his cranky state. Ed walked in and Edd followed shutting the door behind himself.

"Your parents haven't left for the airport yet?" He asked.

"No," the addressed moped.

"They're busy so I'm gonna pick him up for them!" Ed said going to the door, he suddenly stopped, and turned his head to his friends, "They asked me too."

"Then shouldn't you be going?" Veronica asked trying to find the alarm clock.

"NO!!!" Edd yelled desperately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow beneath his feet, trees around and above his head, yellow sky, and a figure before him, he noticed his surroundings in a dreary place. The figure before him was from his dream, in the dream. It was black but now he realized, it wasn't black, but wearing black. Black pants and a white and black striped T-shirt. And he saw eyes on this creature now, dark blue eyes.

He quivered, "Hello again."

"Hi Double D," the figure replied smiling.

"What is going on? I thought it was a dream, how are you here?" Edd asked, not at all frightened or wondering how, if he is awake, how was he talking to her? He was just with his friends. The more questions he asked himself, the more he noticed about this creature.

"Don't worry, you aren't dreaming," she said. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Because this is fiction, this is a story, and I am the writer of this story," she answered.

"What?!" He exclaimed, he knew she was crazy. He covered his mouth to stop his impolite behavior.

"Listen, I created everything around you, I shouldn't even be here..."

"WHY are you here?" Edd asked trying to catch her wandering eyes.

"Because I chose to, please don't take my answer as rude," I answered. He shook his head thoughtfully.

"How is this happening? My whole life? This whole world? It isn't real at all?"

I looked at him as I was feeling sorry for him, "I don't control everything, I can't even control my own life. I didn't create you, you're part of a cartoon. I just write what might happen to you, Ed, and Eddy."

"Fanfiction? I've heard of this," his mind went wild in thought.

"Yeah, alot of people haven't," I commented. "Did I do a good job?"

"Yes, oh yes," Edd answered, "Very goo..."

"Stop, my readers might think I'm egotistic or something. But thanks," I laughed, then harder. He just smiled. I watched as his face soon sobered.

"Why does Ed have to die?"

My stomach turned, "Because, he isn't really dead..."

"He is going to be, it's just like my dream!" Edd shouted at me.

I could feel tears forming, "I wasn't gong to let your dream come true, but you have to do something."

"What? Anything, I'll do it!" He answered desperately.

"Stop him," I said plainly.

"That's it?" He was surprised.

"Yep." He stared, bewildered at me for my grammar, making me frown.

"I am not going to remember this, am I?" Man he was smart.

"No."

He was now frowning at me, probably thinking that this was all unfair and extremely odd, "Please?"

I shook my head, "I just can't do that. You will act out of character if I do. And if I don't make you like you are, I am not doing a very good job."

"Oh." His head hang, "Well can I know your name, for this short time I will remember?"

"Yes, it's April," I answered waving, "Bub bye!"

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No what?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, what you screaming for?" Eddy followed. He stood in the midst of their eyes, laughing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, uhm, Ed shouldn't pick up Eddy's brother, he just received his license, he still needs supervised practice."

"You read me like a soup label!" Ed said in surprise. He went to the door, "I must give Eddy's mommy and daddy their money back!"

"No Ed!" He yelled, beginning to chase him again. Edd watched him run out into the hallway after the loaded Ed. He felt something in his hand and looked at it. Unclasping his hand he saw what was there, a small, white, perfectly square piece of paper. He uncrumpled it and read a phrase that was handwritten on it.

_"It was just a dream Double D."_

He smiled warmly and then laughed as at an inside joke. But he didn't know why. He listened to the sounds of Ed and Eddy's voices. They were safe and happy. But he didn't know why.

The End

That's it, like it? Hate it? Review me and tell me either way. See, you couldn't have seen that coming.


End file.
